So This Is What It All Comes Down To
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: Kyle and Amanda's relationship was just started. Will anything get in the way of ruining it, or will there be smooth sailings? You'll have to read to see.
1. So Are We A Couple Now?

**(This is my first chapter length Kyle XY story. I'm excited to write this, and I hope I can give this great show some justice. Reviews please, and enjoy. And just so you know, this is taking place a few days after tonight's episode.)**

Kyle found himself waking up to another morning. While laying in his bathtub, he looked up at the ceiling. Engraved with little bumbs, he looked at them with such great detail. Thinking to himself how they could have made little stories.

He heard Nicole walk into the room, "Kyle you ready for breakfast?"

"Sounds good." He said, sitting up, and throwing on his smile. Nicole smiled back, and left the room.

He got out of his bathtub, and went to close the door. He finished getting dressed, and his eyes moved over to his desk. There on top of all the paper work, was a flower from his and Amanda's visit to the rose garden. He smiled to himself. Amanda.

He loved that name, and the person who that name belonged to was pretty great too. She was amazing, and he couldn't help but smile everytime we thought of her.

Moving to the kitchen, he found the whole family was already there. "Took you long enough." Josh said, while they all looked up at Kyle.

"Sorry." He said, sitting in the seat inbetween Josh and Lori.

"It's fine Kyle." Nicole said, as she passed him the pancakes.

"Looks good." Kyle said smiling.

"You suck up a lot Kyle." Josh said. Lori leaned over Kyle and hit Josh in the arm. Resulting in Kyle laughing.

"That's enough you two." Stephen said to his two children.

"She started it dad." Josh defended himself.

"You're the one who was annoying Kyle." Lori shot back.

"Kyle didn't say anything about me annoying him. Now did you Kyle?"

Kyle laughed again, "No I didn't but..."

And Josh cut him off, "See!"

"You didn't even let him finish."

"How old you two again? Enough." Stephen said.

"She started it..." Josh mumbled.

"JOSH I SWEAR TO GOD!" Lori started.

"Ohhhhh... she swore to God. You're going to hell."

"Oh my God, will you ever shut up."

"SHE DID IT AGAIN! SHE SAID HIS NAME IN VEIN!"

"Dear freaking lord. Shut up."

------------------------

Kyle decided to take a walk in the park. Which was rather relaxing, and definitely cleared his mind of everything that was going on in his life.

Foss had just made him go through plenty of working, since his return. Many things had been happening, and Kyle was still unable to open the box that he had found of Adam's. It was all very stressing.

Kyle was walking with his eyes closed, letting all the sounds and smells sink in. Then he happened to walk into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." He heard someone say, as he opened his eyes.

There stood Amanda. "Oh hi Kyle!"

"Hey Amanda." He smiled.

"What are you doing here Kyle?"

"Just walking around."

"Oh me too. Want to walk together?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"Definitely." She smiled at him.

As they walked, they held hands. "So Kyle, how have you been holding up since the other night?"

"Oh. I'm fine."

"You almost died."

"You saved me."

"By kissing you?" She laughed.

"I think that may have been part of it." She could feel herself start blushing.

"Kyle, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Are we officially a couple now or something?"

He looked at her. "Do you want to be a couple?"

"Yes Kyle. I do."

"Me too." He smiled.

"So are we now?"

"I guess so. It doesn't feel any different."

She laughed, "It will after a while. You have to get used to it."

"Oh, how long will that take?"

"Depends on the person."

"What about for me?"

"I don't know. I guess you'll just find out."

Kyle smiled, "I guess I will."

**(Short first chapter. Sorry, other chapters should be at least a little bit longer than this one. I was just starting it out. I got it all planned out in my head. By the way, wasn't tonight's episode amazing!?!? Just saying. haha. Reviews please.)**


	2. The First Date

**(So I have this feeling that was Amanda wanted to tell Kyle might have something to do with my plan for this story. So just now everything that happens in this story I planned from the every beginning of writing this story. Well I have no idea if it was that or she was just say something about their relationship and ignored it after what Kyle said. Which was amazing sweet, I squealed and my mom looked at me like I was insane, it was funny. Anyhooo the chapter right. haha. Pee ess, pretending tonight's episode didn't happen**.) 

Kyle sat in his room, trying to decide how to open this box. He had no idea whatsoever.

His cell phone started to ring, he was nervous it might be Foss wanting to know progress. But it was Amanda. Kyle smiled, and picked up. "Hello?"

"Kyle? It's Amanda."

"Hey."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"No plans. Why do you ask?"

"Well... did you want to go on our first date maybe tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Kyle said widely, and somehow Amanda knew this without actually seeing him.

"Movie? Then maybe dinner?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Kyle are you sure? I want to make sure you would like our first..."

"If I'm with you I'm happy."

Amanda's eyes widen at this. 'Wow.' She thought to herself.

"Ok..." She started, Kyle could feel in his bones that she was blushing right now. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. "Meet at my house tomorrow at 6?"

"Definitely."

"I'll see you then." And she began to hang up.

"Amanda."

"Yes Kyle?"

"It feels different." Amanda blushed again. "See you tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Then they hung up.

------------

Kyle walked out into the living room, where Josh was playing video games with Andy.

He sat next to Josh, and looked at the screen, watching Andy kick Josh's butt at the game.

After a few minutes, Josh looked at Kyle. "Why are you smiling so big?"

"What?" Kyle looked at him, obviously thinking about something. Which we all know was Amanda.

Andy laughed, still looking at the screen, "He's probably thinking about someone." And she smiled.

"Amanda and I have a date tomorrow." Kyle said with a huge smile.

"That's awesome Kyle." Andy ripped her eyes off the screen and looked at Kyle. But only for a second, as she went back to the game, still beating Josh.

Josh smiled, "Really awesome Kyle." And he too went back to the game.

"Thanks." Kyle smiled, and went back to watching.

Lori then walked into the room. "What are you doing dork?" Lorie asked, sitting inbetween Josh and Andy.

"Kyle is going out with Amanda tomorrow." Josh said, avoiding his sister.

"Aww Kyle. That's amazing." And Lori reached over Josh to give Kyle a hug.

"LORI! YOU MADE ME KILL MYSELF!"

"Told you I would win." Andy said, laughing.

"My bad." Lori said, getting up and walking out of the room, laughing too.

"But she messed me up."

"It still counts."

"I want a rematch missy."

"Whatever you say... loser." Kyle got up and began to leave.

"I am not a loser!"

"Then bring it on!" Andy shouted at Josh. Kyle laughed.

-------------

The next night seemed to come quicker than most nights came to Kyle. Which he didn't understand. Time was very confusing to him.

Right at 5:58, Kyle started his walk to Amanda's. Which didn't take long.

He knocked on the door, only to have Amanda's mom answer the door. "Hello Kyle."

"Hello." He smiled politely.

"Excuse me mother." He could hear Amanda say, as she walked passed her mother.

"Amanda you know I don't aprove of this." She whispered to her daughter. Kyle couldn't tell if she had meant for him to hear that or not. But he definitely did hear her perfectly.

"I know." Amanda said smiling, and walked out of the house.

They both walked down her walkway, "Hey Kyle, do you mind if we walk?"

"Not at all." So they walked.

It only took ten minutes to get to the movie theatre, and after paying they sat down in their seats.

The movie had began and Amanda was paying attention to the screen. While Kyle was staring at Amanda. She looked over to see him looking at her, "Kyle what's up? Why aren't you watching the movie?" She whispered as quietly as she could.

"I can't help but look at you." Kyle could now clearly see Amanda blush.

"Thanks Kyle. But if you don't mind, it kind of bothers me if you're staring at me." She chuckled.

"No problem." And he turned around, resisting the want to stare at her again.

After the movie had ended, Kyle and Amanda decided to go to the diner next door.

"Kyle?" Amanda asked, looking at him drinking his soda. He looked up at her, with a questioning look on his face. "You know I like you a lot right?"

"Really?" Kyle asked, surprised.

"A whole, whole lot."

"Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"I like you a lot too. Every since the first time I saw you."

"Really?"

"More than you could ever know."

Amanda slipped into Kyle's booth and kissed him. She looked at him, "Perfect." She said, while they both smiled.

**(Reviews pretty please. Please if you read at least leave me a little review. It makes the writing more fun, which might make it a little bit better. Yay. Hope you enjoyed.)**


	3. The Ex Returns

**(Why isn't it Monday yet?)**

Kyle and Amanda's date was going very smoothly. She had decided to sat sitting next to Kyle. Most of the time, laying her head on his shoulder.

An hour had passed and they had eaten everything they had ordered.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Sure." She smiled, and they walked out of the diner, holding hands.

And a few minutes after they had left, so had somebody else. Someone who had been watching the two since the instant they walked in the place. He was fuming with jealousy, and decided to do something about it.

--------------

After dropping off Amanda at her house, Kyle was home within a minute.

Kyle walked into the doors of his house, to find that the only person still up was Lorie. She was sitting in the living room.

"Lori? What are you doing up?"

She looked up at him. "Oh hey Kyle... I'm just thinking about the attack again."

He moved over to her and sat right next to her. "We won't let it happen again ok?"

"Thanks Kyle." He put his arm around her shoulder, as she started tearing up. "But how do you know that something like this won't happen again?"

"I promise it won't." Kyle realized promising on something like this was something really big. But he couldn't help but want her to feel the safest she ever had before.

"Kyle, promising is a very big thing to do."

"I realize that." He gulped. "But I'm willing to do anything to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I love you Kyle." She put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Lori." And he rubbed her arm, while staring off in a different direction.

--------------

It was early Monday morning, and Amanda was at her locker. Then it was slammed by someone else, and luckily she got her hand out in time.

"Umm excuse me." She turned around to see Charlie.

"What are you doing with Kyle?"

"Umm... being his girlfriend? Why in the hell do you care Charlie?"

He grabbed her arm, "Because I still love you. And he's a complete freak."

She slipped her arm out of his grip, "Well I don't love you. And Kyle isn't a freak, he is a completely amazing boy."

Kyle was having a great day to start, and knew that seeing Amanda would only make it better. He was smiling, until he turned the corner. He could see from a far distance Amanda and Charlie.

Amanda looked straight into Charlie's eyes, and then Charlie grabbed her. He began to kiss her.

Kyle didn't give it a second thought, he left. He didn't want to hear anything about it. He didn't want to see any of it. He couldn't believe it.

She pulled away, and slapped Charlie in the face, hard. "HOW DARE YOU!"

He rubbed his cheek. "You know you wanted it."

"I never want it again." And she stalked away, searching for Kyle.

She could see him from a distance, as soon as she turned the corner. "KYLE!" But he didn't answer. He looked over in her direction, and then kept on walking. "Oh no, did he see that happen?" Amanda asked herself outloud.

"Did who see what happen?" She heard Lori ask.

"Kyle see the fact that Charlie was kissing me because he was jealous of me and Kyle."

"Oh... that might not be good."

"Really Lori?!?!"

"Geez... Pissy Bible Girl."

"Sorry, I'm just scared now." Amanda said worried, as they both kept on walking.

"Kyle will get over it. Just talk to him. He can't run away forever."

"I hope you're right." Amanda said, still looking around fully looking for him.

**(This chapter was a little ruff and late, and I'm sorry for that. But my dad went in the hospital last week and he's in ICU and I'm only writing on the computer at home. My mom is taking a nap here, and I'm just waiting until she wakes up. Please leave reviews. I did the best I could with so much on my mind. Enjoy.)**


	4. Avoiding

**(Sorry about not updating sooner. I always get interested in fanfiction and then I'll slip out of it. But don't worry, I plan to finish this story before I fully slip out of it. And just so everyone knows, my dad is now back home. And I have started school, so you won't get random chapters in the middle of the day expect on the weekends.)**

The rest of the school day, Kyle made sure not to run into Amanda. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to be hurt by her. He still couldn't believe that she would go back to Charlie.

He was now in Math, where he already knew every single thing the teacher was saying. So he wasn't paying any attention. Only because he had so much on his mind with Amanda and everything.

The bell finally rang, which meant the day was finally over.

Kyle speeded outside of the school, and started his walk home right away. But what he didn't know was that Amanda was right behind him. Following him.

"KYLE!" She shouted.

Yet he kept on walking.

"KYLE!"

And he started a run. He didn't know why he was running. He just knew that he didn't want to have to look at her. Or talk to her about it. He didn't want to hear it.

"KYLE!!!" She screamed, but he was now to far away to hear her.

----------------

Kyle decided to not go home. Amanda would be able to come right over if he was home.

He honestly had no idea why he was acting this way. Or feeling this way. Maybe it had something to do with having a girlfriend. Being a boyfriend. Maybe this was part of feeling like you were in a relationship. Hurting. He hated hurting. He remembered it well, from the first time he saw Amanda and Charlie together.

He was walking to a random location. He didn't know where it was, or where he was. But he ended up a river. He knew he wasn't in the woods, and he was completely unaware that there was another river around here. But he found it, and was now sitting there.

This feeling of hurt, and pain was worse than the one he had before. This one seemed to hurt more. Maybe it was because she had abused their relationship, it wasn't just him not being able to be with her.

He sighed heavily, looking at the ripples in the river. He didn't know when he was going to go back home. Maybe when it got dark. Yeah. When it got dark would be a good time.

----------------

By the time Amanda was in the neighborhood she walked to the Trager's household.

Knocking on the door, Lori answered. "Hey Amanda. Did you get Kyle to talk to you yet?"

"Umm... actually that's why I'm here. I need to talk to him."

"Oh. He isn't home yet. For some strange reason."

"I guess he's really trying to avoid me. Do you mind if I stay here till he gets home? I really need to talk to him."

"Well obviously you need to. And it's fine. Come on in." And Lori opened the door a little bit more, letting Amanda in.

And there they sat. For hours, waiting for Kyle.

---------------

It was dark now, and Kyle decided to walk home. He remember instantly the way he went to get to the river. After that it only took about ten minutes for him to get home.

He opened the door, and saw Lori in the living room, watching tv. "Hi Lori."

"Oh hey Kyle." And she smiled.

So he kept on walking, and got to his room.

He opened the door, and walked into his dark room. "Hi Kyle." said Amanda's voice out of his bathtub.

"Amanda? What are you doing here?"

**(short chapter, it's not to great I realize... so sorry. I'll try to make this story better. I promise. :) Reviews still please. I've decided I don't want to write another chapter till I get at least 2 reviews. Which isn't many. So please review lovely people. And yes the finale was amazing, and I can't wait till next season starts. Yay.)**


	5. Don't Ever Doubt It

**(Let's do this. Gah. I definitely didn't expect to take this long between each chapter. Sorry. Let's see how much I actually write before ANTM comes on. I know...I'm lame.)**

"Hi Kyle. Took you long enough to get home." She said, getting out of his bathtub, and turned on the light.

"Umm... just felt like fresh air." He nervously backed away.

"Kyle why are you so stand offish?" She asked curiously, walking closer to him.

He still backed away. "Nothing. Not a reason at all."

"Geez Kyle! It's not like I murdered someone..."

"..I know you didn't murder anyone!"

"It's a figure of speech Kyle."

"Right, knew that." He looked at her closely, and then quickly walked to the other side of the room.

Amanda turned around, to face Kyle. "Kyle? It's not what you think, ok? Charlie... he..."

"Is what you want?"

She looked at him shocked. "NO! NEVER! Why in the hell would I want that creep again? Especially when I have you." She smirked.

"Well obviously you want him."

"Stop saying that! Why do you keep saying that?!"

"You kissed him." He stepped a little bit closer.

"He kissed me Kyle! I can't believe you actually think I would do something like that!"

"It seemed like... you... I don't know... you enjoyed it."

"Gross! Never again!"

"But you..."

"And what part of me did you see exactly when this whole thing happened?"

Kyle looked down, and kicked something on the ground. "Your back..."

"Exactly. Kyle," she stepped up to him, touching his face, "don't you ever doubt how much I like you. And don't ever think I could possibly even began to think of being with anyone besides you. You're way to amazing to lose."

He looked up at her, "Promise?"

She giggled, "Promise." And kissed him on the lips.

"Amanda..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I just assumed, and that I was acting like that. I never meant..." And she put her hand to his mouth.

"Don't even." And she kissed him again.

**(Ohhhh myyyy. I'm horrible. I'm so so so so sorry. / I can't think of much to put in these chapters. I'll try my hardest to get better. 2 reviews, at least, please though. I love you guys who are still reading this. Thanks for the support.)**


	6. Bowling

**(Ok... this chapter... hopefully better. Sorry it's taken so long for me to write another chapter. I'm actually forcing myself to do this right now. But so many people love it that I'm not stopping. :) Thanks for that you guys. Your amazing. I'll try my hardest for this chapter to be longer, and I think it will be. ...hopefully.)**

Kyle and Amanda continued to talk, until Amanda realized it was 10 o'clock. "My mom is going to kill me."

"Well we wouldn't want that." And he smiled.

"Definitely not." And they parted with a kiss.

"Amazing." He said to himself outloud as she walked away. Amanda heard, just didn't turn around. She smiled brightly.

Still smiling, Kyle lay down in his bathtub, which smelt of Amanda. He inhaled deeply, and feel asleep.

------------------

School the next day started with a bang. Instead of Charlie, Kyle was the one to greet Amanda in the morning. They stared at each other for a few moments, engulfed in each other.

"Kyle. Amanda." A voice came, but neither of them turned around. "Kyle! Amanda!" Still either of them turned around. "KYLE! AMANDA!"

Amanda was the first to turn around. "Say what?" She said with wide eyes, and raised eyebrows.

Lori laughed, "Wow you guys are majorly into each other." She smiled, and began walking again. "Damnit I'm jealous." She whispered under her breath. Both Amanda and Kyle heard her though.

"Yeah... we definitely are." Amanda said looking at Kyle. He nervously smiled at her.

The bell rang, and they walked away holding hands.

-----------------

It was after school, and things were back to normal now. Which included Kyle walking Amanda home. "I'm glad we're normal now. For maybe the first official time." Amanda said with a laugh.

"Well then what were we before?"

"I don't know... a little awkward mostly."

"How is that?"

She smiled, and looked down at the ground, nervously. "I guess we just didn't really know what to do with each other, or how to act. It's just good to know that we can be comfortable with each other. I love it. I love us." She looked up at him for the last sentence.

He looked down at her after feeling she was looking at him. "Yeah. I love it too." And they both stared at each other again with big smiled planted on both their faces. Until Kyle nearly tripped on the curb. Amanda giggled as Kyle's face reddened.

Once they were infront of Amanda's house, they were looking at each other again. When Amanda suddenly said, "Wanna go out tomorrow night?"

He brightly smiled. "Of course. What should we do?"

"You know what would be amazingly fun?" His eyebrows popped up in questioning, "Bowling." And she cracked a smile.

"Bowling?" He asked, laughing silently. "Sounds amazing." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Come over around 6ish and we'll leave then."

"Can't wait." And after a kiss they both went into their own home.

----------------

The next night, Kyle excitedly left the house, and walked over to Amanda's as fast as he could.

"Ready?"

"Definitely."

They walked hand-in-hand out to Amanda's car. Without any music, they talked the entire drive to the bowling alley.

When they arrived, they both looked around. The place wasn't very full at all. The bright neon lights reflected on the wooden floor, and Kyle noticed what the coloring did to Amanda's hair. Then they got their shoes, and went to Lane 8.

Tieing their shoes, and putting their names on the screen, Kyle watched Amanda. The idea of what they were about to do was strange to him. Rolling a ball to hit a bunch of pins seemed a little weird. He didn't know what to think about it.

Little did he know after one game, and the middle of their second on, he was enjoying him self 100 more times than he thought he would.

"This is strangely really fun." He said with a huge smile after making yet another strike.

"Isn't it though?" She smiled, getting up, and grabbing her ball.

As Kyle was watching Amanda bowl, his phone began to ring. He glanced down to see it was Nicole.

"Hi Nicole." He said, picking up the phone.

"Kyle have you seen Lori at all?" She asked right away.

"Not since she left this morning."

"Are you sure? Because no one knows where she is."

"Did you call Hilary and Declan?"

"Yes... no one has seen her."

"Well maybe she's just..."

"She's never just not called to tell us where she'll be! Even if it is a lie, she always calls!"

"So what are you saying?"

"I think she's been kidnapped."

Kyle dropped the phone with anger bubbling inside of him.

**(YAY! My chapters are becoming long again. hehe. I think that was my best chapter of the story yet. Ok... let's make the limit for reviews 4. Mhm... Just seeing how far up I can go. haha. Thanks for the wait once again, you guys. I love you all.)**


	7. We'll Find Her

**(Geez. Once again. Sorry I take so long to update chapters. I'll try to do two today. Since I have nothing better to do. No promises though. Once again sorry, and thanks to anyone who is still reading.)**

Amanda walked up, "SWEET! STRIKE!!!!!" Then she looked over to see Kyle looking down at the ground, a shocked look on his face. "Kyle?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I need to get home."

"But we're in the middle of a game."

"I NEED TO GET HOME!" He stood up. Then saw the look on Amanda's face. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Kyle... what's wrong?"

"It's Lori. I just need to get home. Right now."

"Alright." And she took off her bowling shoes, and put on her regular ones. Kyle did the same.

-----------------

"I'll see you later." Kyle said, kissing Amanda on the cheek, and quickly running over to his house.

He slammed into the house, and looked in the living room, where the rest of the Tragers were sitting. "Any news?" He asked, sitting next to Josh.

"No." Nicole said, blankly looking at the black tv screen.

"Nothing." Stephen said.

"Not a." Josh finished.

All four of them sat there, looking at the tv screen.

---------------

"Where am I?" A tied up Lori asked out in the darkness. She could feel a piece of fabric covering her eyes.

"Nowhere you would know." Came a strange voice. It didn't sound like anything Lori had ever heard.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you would know. But I don't bother to tell you."

Lori could feel someone walk right in front of her. She could feel his breath.

She moved her leg to try to kick this person in the groin. It barely moved an inch. The voice laughed. "Nice try. But there's no way you're moving out of here."

--------------

With a start Kyle woke up. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. He looked up, everyone else in the family was still blankly staring ahead. Expect for Josh. "Where's Josh?" Kyle asked. Nicole pointed towards the stairs, but didn't utter a word.

Kyle got up and started walking up the stairs, and walked into Josh's room. He saw him with his back turned to the door, blaring music, and lightly rocking back and forth. "Josh?"

Josh lightly jumped up, and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked, slowly inching into the room.

"Of course I'm not alright." He turned back around.

"We'll find her." Kyle sat in front of Josh, on his bed.

"How are you so sure?"

"Remember. I'm the alien in this household."

Josh cracked a smile. "I'm still worried."

"Yeah. I am too."

"You haven't lived with her your whole life though. I'm so scared. I've never felt this scared before."

"I know I don't feel anywhere near as scared as you do. But don't worry. I'm going to try my hardest to find her. We'll do it together. Listen to people talking around the school. Maybe we'll hear someone say something about it. Alright?"

"Alright." Josh said, slightly frowning.

"We'll find her." Kyle said, messing with Josh's hair.


	8. Wait We're What!

**(Time for another chapter. At least two reviews please.)**

Amanda walked into her house, still wondering what was wrong with Kyle. "Something big must be really happening." She said outloud to herself as she began to walk up the stairs.

"AMANDA!" She heard her mom call.

'Oh man.' She thought to herself, turning around, and walking down the stairs.

"COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Her mom shouted.

She did as she was told, and looked around for her mom. She found her in a chair, looking into the fireplace. "Yeah mom?"

"Sit next to me."

Amanda looked over to see that her mom had placed another chair next to the one she was sitting in. She walked over to it, and worrying a little bit, she sat down in it.

"We're short on money." Was the first thing her mother said.

"That I know." Her mother didn't say anything, just sat and kept on staring at the fire. "What's your point?"

"We have to do something that I don't want to do. It means leaving a part of your father."

Amanda shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Mom. What do you mean? Leaving dad behind?"

"We have to move Amanda."

"WHAT!? HOW FAR?"

"Far enough."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN FAR ENOUGH?!" Amanda yelled, standing up.

"Far enough from the memory..."

"THAT ISN'T IT AT ALL IS IT!? SURE WE MAY HAVE TO MOVE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE TO MOVE REALLY FAR AWAY! THIS IS ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH KYLE ISN'T IT?!"

"Amanda calm down."

"NO! I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN!"

"AMANDA!" Her mom stood up too. "DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"I WILL TALK HOWEVER I WANT! EXACTLY HOW FAR ARE WE MOVING FROM HERE!?"

"Five hours."

"Five hours?"

"Yes. We have to."

"I'm so tired of your fucking lies." And she left her mother standing there, looking at the ground.

She ran up to her room, and locked the door. She looked out of her window, and saw the place where she talked to Kyle one of the first days he came there. Tears started to fill her eyes. She couldn't believe she had to leave this. This, with Kyle. Finally she had met the guy who treated her right, and now she had to leave him. She didn't want to. She didn't want to.

-----------

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew she heard soft taps on her window. She looked up, she had obviously fallen asleep on her window seat. Then a little rock colided with her window. Her head jerked back a little, and then she looked out of it.

Kyle was there, rocks filled in his hand. As soon as he saw Amanda he dropped them, and gestured for her to open her window. She did, and he smiled widely. "Hi." She heard him whisper.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"Can I come up?" He asked.

She smiled, she had never done this with any boy. "Of course you can."

She looked at the house, there was no way he would be able to get up here. But being Kyle, by the time she looked back up, she was already face to face with him.

"Hi." She whispered again.

"Hi." He looked into her eyes. "Mind letting me in?" He asked, lightly laughing.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." She said, moving to the side. It was then that she realized he had never been in her room. In that same moment, she remembered that she was moving.

He kissed her lightly, chasing away any doubts she had started having. When he pulled away, she knew she had to tell Kyle what was happening.

"Kyle..."

"Please Amanda... I have something to tell you... Lori's been kidnapped."

Or maybe she could tell him later.


	9. Juicy News

"She was what?" 

"Kidnapped."

"What? How?"

"We have no idea. But I came here to ask you, to listen around school and see if you can hear anything." He moved over to her bed.

"Definitely." She sat down on the bed, right next to him.

"And if you hear something please don't do anything. I don't want the possiblity of you getting hurt. Just come find me, and tell me." He held her hands, and looked into her eyes. "Please."

"Of course." Amanda said, looking right back into his.

"Amanda?" There was a bam at the door.

"One second." Amanda said as Kyle jumped up, gave her a final kiss, and climbed out of the window. She shut it, then ran to the other side of the room, opening the door. "Hey mom."

--------------

As the day began, Kyle didn't hear anything about Lori. But he had made sure to completely pay attention to every word, anyone around him said. But still nothing.

"Hey." He said, as Josh walked up.

"Any luck?" Josh didn't seem to blink as he stared at Kyle.

"Nothing." He said disappointed. He really wished he had good news to tell Josh. Maybe then it would hurt a little less.

"Damnit. Sonofabitch." And he walked off to class.

It was 4th period, and Kyle was upset that he hadn't heard anything all day. It was a long time to not hear one single thing. But then again, he guessed it wasn't something people would openly talk about.

--------------

"You won't believe what I did." Amanda heard the familiar sound of Charlie say around the corner. She turned around to start walking in the other direction until she heard him say, "I kidnapped someone."

"YOU WHAT?!" Said someone who Amanda didn't recognize the voice of, as she turned back around. Still hid behind the corner.

"You heard me... I kidnapped someone."

"Who?"

"Lori Tragger."

Amanda gasped. "What's up?" Declan asked, walking up.

Her eyes widen, and she covered his mouth. He said with a muffled voice, "Zha are yoo doinnn?"

"Shhhhh." She turned her head around the corner, her hand still covering Declan's mouth. Charlie and whoever else was with him was gone.

She finally took her hand off his mouth. "What was that?" He asked, while she wiped her hand off on her pants.

"If I tell you don't tell anyone."

"Alright." He lightly nodded his head in agreeing.

"You know how Lori was kidnapped?"

"Yeah." He replied, looking at the ground.

"I just heard Charlie say he did it."

"HE WHAT?!" Amanda put both her hands infront of her.

"I just heard him say it. Don't tell Kyle just yet though." She put her hands down.

"What? Why?"

"Just don't. Ok?"

"Fine." She walked away.

'Yeah right I'm not gonna tell him.' Declan said to himself, before walking off to class.

---------------

After school, Declan started off towards the Tragger's house. He ran as fast as he could, without actually passing out from running so far. His car happened to be in the shop.

When he finally got there, he loudly knocked on the door. Mrs. Tragger opened the door.

"Hello Declan."

"Hi. Is Kyle home?"

"Yes. He is."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure." She opened the door, and Declan started fast walking to Kyle's room.

"Hey." He said, just walking in.

"Hey Declan?"

"I know who kidnapped Lori."

Kyle's eye opened widely. "You what?!"

"Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Well. Don't do anything about it right now."

"WHAT? WHY NOT?"

"Because if we just do it ourselves there will be no point. We have to have the police deal with it."

"I guess so." Declan said, giving in.

To bad they didn't know someone was listening. A teenaged boy with brown messy short hair, and a great love for video games. A teenaged boy with brown messy short hair, and a great love for video games who would take matters into his own hands.


	10. Important Note From Yours Truly

_Does anybody even want me to continue with this story. Because I think I'm doing a really poor job of getting the characters right, or even my story. It isn't as good as I envisioned it. I will continue if someone wants me to. But for now I'm done. It may be finished as time moves on. But I don't know. But tell me if you want me to keep on going with it. Because even if just one person is really enjoying it, it's worth it._


	11. Today's the Day

**(Alright. Only one person needed to say something to make me want to keep writing. So here it goes. I'm sorry, but the rest of the chapters for this story will most likely be short. Like the rest of them have been. That's just the way it's gonna be. Sorry.)**

Josh woke up the next morning, revenge running through his veins. He sat up in his bed, knowing that today was the day.

He got out of bed, and started to get dressed. He ran down stairs, and didn't even bother with breakfast. He ran right out of the house, and into his car.

Kyle awoke to a slam of the front door. He rubbed his eyes, and walked into the kitchen. "What was that?" He asked Nicole.

"Josh."

"Is he ok?"

"No idea."

Kyle grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out of the house. He walked over to Amanda's house. She answered the door after he loudly knocked. "Kyle! You don't have to knock so loud." Then she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried about Josh." They began walking to her car.

"He'll be fine. Because I know who kidnapped Lori." They were now in her car.

"Yes I know too. It was Charlie."

"How did you find out?" She looked at him, starting the car.

"Declan told me."

"But I told him not to tell you."

"You did what?!"

"I asked him not to tell you."

"Why would you tell him that?"

"I... I don't know..." She kept her eyes on the road, confused at her own actions.

"Great. Fantastic." Kyle mumbled. "And would you mind driving faster? I have to catch up to Josh. Make sure he's alright." And Amanda continued driving, without saying another word.

----------------

Charlie was stuffing books into his locker, when it was forced slammed shut by someone else's hand. "What the hell?" He turned around to see the angry face of Josh Tragger. He laughed. "Hello Freshman."

"Hello Jackass."

"What did you just call me punk?"

"Jackass."

"Why you little..."

Charlie balled up his fist, and started moving it quickly towards Josh's face. But Josh beat him to it.

BAM! A punch that would make a surefire black eye in the future. Charlie stumbled back a little, surprised at what had just happened. He lifted his hand up to his eye, while Josh punched him again.

Josh was just about to do another one, when both him and Charlie heard an annoying noise that sounded like a frog with something in his throat. Josh turned around to see the Principal looking right at him. "Hello young man."

**(Wow that was shorter than I wanted. haha. And really rushed. My ouch. New chapter soon. Cause I really want to finish this story now.)**


	12. The Great Escape

Kyle pretty much darted out of Amanda's car and into the school. He ran through the hallways, searching for Josh. It wasn't till he saw Nicole and Stephen walking in that he stopped. "What are you two doing here?" He asked. 

"The principal caught Josh getting in a fight." Stephen blankly said.

They began walking again, and Kyle followed. When they arrived Josh was sitting in a seat infront of the principal, and saw in the chair beside was Charlie. So that's why Josh got in a fight. Charlie. He must have heard him and Declan talking the night before.

"Josh, what is this about?" Nicole asked, showing what was worry for the first time in a week.

"Charlie kidnapped Lori so I..."

"I did not kidnap Lori. Why would I kidnap Lori?" Charlie asked, sitting up straight. Only Kyle could see the slight smirk on his face.

"You did kidnap her." Kyle said. Charlie shot a look up at him.

"Where do you get off accusing me of kidnapping someone?"

"Because you did it."

"ENOUGH!" The principal yelled, putting up his hands. "All we know is that a fight happened. And that Josh was the one throwing punchs. So he will be expelled for a week."

"WHAT!?" Both Josh and Kyle yelled.

"Be quiet young man," the principal directed to Kyle, "or you will be expelled also." So Kyle didn't say anything else. "And as I was saying, if you come anywhere near this school, or Charlie for that week we will have to do something bigger and greater."

Josh shot up, and looked straight at the principal. "If I'm expelled, then I'll just be going." And he stormed out of the office.

"JOSH!" Nicole yelled after him, but Kyle followed him.

"Josh." Kyle caught up with him.

"What?" Josh yelled, turning around and looking right at him.

"I guess you heard Declan and me talking last night."

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean I have a right to know."

"I was taking care of things, and I didn't want you to do anything. I guess I was just trying to protect you."

"I don't need any fucking protection." Josh spat at Kyle, and walked away.

--------------

Lori moved around, trying once again to get out of the tied ropes. She had been trying to do this everyday during the strange disappearence of her kidnapper. Which happened at one certain part of the morning, and ended at a certain time. It seemed to her as long as it would take to go to school. But there was no way her kidnapper was a high school student. So she pushed that out of her mind.

After several hours of the day trying to get out of her ropes, she felt the knot undo itself. "No way." She said outloud.

The knot wrapped around her hands fell off. Then she began on the one typing her arms and body together. It took her a total of another hour to take that one off.

After that it was the one of her eyes. She opened them, and blinked several times. When her eyes were finally adjusted to the light she looked around. She seemed to be in a warehouse, and there were no windows, so she couldn't see outside.

She looked down, and realized her feet were still tied together, so she untied them. She stood up for the first time in a week. She didn't realize until that moment how numb her butt was. Both butt cheeks were definitely asleep.

She began the walk outside of the warehouse. She was lucky to find the door not blocked by anything, and walked outside. Whoever her kidnapper was, they weren't a very smart person to not try to block the door for her likely escape. She was in the middle of the woods. The woods she had just been in the previous week with Declan, Josh, Kyle, Amanda, Andy, and Jessi. She now remembered seeing what was actually a shack, that night.

"Sweet." Then she began her walk to the outside world.

--------------

Kyle continued the day, letting what Josh told him sink in. Maybe he was to watchful over both him and Lori.

When the day was finally over, he decided to walk instead of driving with Amanda. When he came home Josh was playing video games. "Hey Josh." He said walking in the living room.

Josh didn't say anything. "Or just ignore me. Understandable." Kyle said, walking away to his room.

He began to draw out his anger. All they were, were scenes of things he had seen in the last few months. He noticed one strange random drawing that had a shack in it. He didn't think anything of it. Expect that it was strange.

What seemed like hours of drawing later he heard shouts of excitement in the house. He sighed and stood up.

When he walked in the hallway, he saw clearly in the house entrance everyone giving Lori huge hugs. "Lori?" He asked.

She looked over to see Kyle. She was all worn out. Her clothes were torn and her hair was every which way. Tears seemed to stain her cheeks. "Yes it's me Kyle. Come here and give me a hug!" He ran over to her, and did what he was told.

When he pulled away he asked her, "Who exactly took you?" He wanted to make sure that Charlie had really done it.

She looked a mixture of confused, and pissed off, "I never found out."

**(Oooooohhhh... I like this chapter. Reviews pleaseeee.)**


	13. Tears Galore

**(I'm planning on this chapter being short, because I'm in the writing mood, but at the same time I'm completely not. So we'll see where this goes.)**

The night was almost normal, you know expect for the whole Lori was home for the first time in a week thing.

Dinner was spent hearing Lori or Nicole talk. "I can't believe there isn't a startch on you Lori. I'm so happy you're safe." Nicole said, staring at her daughter, and smiling.

"Yeah. I'm surprised too. But I can't complain." Lori said back, smiling even bigger than Nicole. Which Kyle found near impossible.

The same conversations were happening again and again. Then Kyle heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He said, standing up.

No one seemed to hear him, they were so sucked up in the fact Lori was home. He couldn't blame them.

When he opened the door Amanda was standing there. "Hey." She softly mumbled while walking inside. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was... taking my anger out on you. And I should have been more understandable towards you. I'm so sorry." And she wrapped him into a hug. She could feel his heart thumping, and start to thump faster. Was that because of her? His arms, and his whole body was warm to her touch. She couldn't believe she had to leave this.

Lori walked into the room. "Amanda?" She asked, smiling.

"Lori?!" Amanda said, letting go of Kyle. "When did you get home?"

"About two hours ago."

"I can't believe it. Are you ok?" She asked, throwing Lori into a soft hug.

"Strangely, I am. And definitely glad of it."

Amanda just smiled. "I'm so happy you're home." And she rubbed Lori's back.

"Thanks." Lori said back, coming out of the hug. She then looked over at Kyle and saw the look on his face. "I'm going to go back to the dinner though, and let you guys talk. It was good to see you Amanda."

"You too Lori." And she watched her walk back into the dining room. "Why didn't you call me and tell me?" She asked, turning back around to Kyle.

"She just got home, I didn't have time to call you."

"I understand. I guess I should go then, let you and your family have your time. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's ok. I know it must be a little hard dealing with me. Especially since I hardly ever really act like I have been lately."

"Don't be sorry. At all." Amanda said smiling, and gave Kyle a hug bye.

He watched her leave, and closed the door behind her.

When he got back to the dining room, no one was there anymore. Expect Nicole, doing what looked like sipping coffee. "Where is everyone?" He asked her.

"All upstairs." She said, putting her coffee down onto the table.

"Thanks." He said, and left for the upstairs.

As soon as he got to the top of the stairs he heard yells and shouts coming from Josh's room. 'Really? Another fight?' Kyle asked himself.

He pushed Josh's door so that the crack that opened it was now a big space. Lori was now yelling, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU START A FIGHT!?"

Kyle looked over at Josh, anger was showing on his face, "BECAUSE I WANTED TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ANYBODY WHO WOULD EVEN THINK TO HURT YOU IN ANYWAY! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I WAS DOING THIS FOR YOU!"

"NO I SHOULDN'T BE! I'M NOT WORTH YOU BEING EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL! THAT WILL STAY WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! DO YOU REALIZE THAT?"

"THAT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER! NOT WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE TO NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"I'M NOT WORTH IT!"

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE MY BIG SISTER! AND I NEED YOU! I CAN'T HAVE A NORMAL LIFE WITHOUT YOU! IT WAS WORTH ME BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! IF ANYONE EVER TOUCHS YOU THEY HAVE TO DEAL WITH..."

But he was cut off by Lori grabbing him in a hug. "I'm home."

"I know." He said, tears running down his face.

"I love you little brother." She said, running her fingers through his hair, tears now streaming down her face too.

"I love you too."

Kyle closed the door to the same position that it was left. And went down to bed. Today was a very long day.

**(Even with the shortness I'm happy with this chapter. : ) Reviews please.)**


	14. Caught

**(I'm sorry. I don't care much about this story anymore. And I have this whole thing where I pretty much have to finish a story before starting another one. And I really want to write another one. So the rest will be mega rushed. I apologize.)**

The next day at school Kyle rushed off to the halls, in search for Charlie.

After several minutes he found him, flirting with a girl. Just seeing him filled Kyle with anger. To much anger for him to handle.

"Hey Charlie." He causally said, as the girl started walking away.

"Hey Kyle." He said, with a glare on his face.

"Lori's home." Kyle said with a slight spring in his voice.

"Oh really. I'm guessing you rescued her?"

"Oh no. She saved herself. The person who kidnapped her is obviously an idiot. She said it didn't take her long to get out at all."

Charlie grabbed Kyle by the collar on his shirt, and slammed him against the lockers. "Are you calling me an idiot?"

Kyle smirked right at Charlie, who's face was only inches away from him. "I thought you said you didn't do it."

Charlie's eyes widened, and he let go of Kyle. He wiped off his shirt, "Of course I didn't."

"But you just said..."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"But you did. Admit it."

They both stood there for a few minutes, glaring at each other. Charlie was breathing heavily, but Kyle was standing his ground. "You want the truth?"

"Of course I want the truth."

"I did do it."

"Why?"

"You have Amanda. I want her back."

"How would kidnapping Lori help that?"

"I don't know. I was just hoping you would turn into a jackass from being worried than she would come crawling back to me."

"First off. Amanda would never 'crawl back to you', as you call it. And second, YOU KIDNAPPED MY SISTER JUST TO GET MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"She's not really your sister. Why should it matter to you? And Amanda belongs with me, not you."

"SHE IS MY SISTER! AND REALLY, AMANDA BELONGS WITH THE GUY WHO CHEATED ON HER?"

"Yeah. Whatever. And of course."

"I'm so calling on you to the police."

"First off, good job letting me know that ahead of time. And second, no one is going to believe you."

"Oh yeah?" Kyle asked with an eyebrow raised, and a smile slapped on his face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because..." Kyle started as a group of police officers came out of a corner, hearing Charlie's confession.

"YOU FUCKED ME OVER!" Charlie yelled.

Kyle started laughing, "Of course I did. Like I was going to let you get away with it."

**(Gah this story is horrible. I'm sorry guys. Truly, I am.)**


	15. The Truth Comes Out

**(Wow... I completely made Kyle very unKyle like last chapter. And I'm extremely sorry for that. I only have 2 more chapters of this story left. So hopefully they are better than the last one. We'll see. Reviews please.)**

Kyle walked home that day, taking in the trees and sounds of the nature. He realized in that moment, that he hadn't done that in a good while. He had been so busy with his worries. Even that worried him, because it was so unlike him. He hoped this wasn't something that would stay. He didn't much care for the new Kyle. He decided he probably needed to apologize to Amanda for how he had acted, and treated her lately.

Instead of going home when he got to his street, he knocked on Amanda's door. Her mother answered, "Hello Kyle." She said with a sneer.

"Hello Ms. Bloom. Would Amanda happen to be home?"

"No she isn't. She's at an after school club. She'll be home in about an hour."

"Thanks. It was nice to see you again." He said with a smile.

"You... too..." She trailed off, and then shut the door in his face.

---------------

Amanda was sitting in the middle of her art club. The teacher of the club was babbling on about something to do with brush strokes. She was to busy worrying about moving away to pay any attention. She wondered how long it would be until they moved. She sighed heavely.

"Is there something wrong?" A very polite girl with long red hair and a freckled face asked Amanda.

"Yeah. But it's alright. Right now isn't really a time to discuss it. Thanks though Amber."

Amber smiled back at Amanda, then turned back around to actually pay attention. Amanda would have payed anything to be able to actually pay attention right now.

She knew she had to tell Kyle soon about her moving away. Since she didn't know when she was moving, she figured she needed to tell Kyle before it was to late. She would ask her mom when she got home when they were moving.

And she was lucky, right as she thought this the teacher said, "Alright guys, I don't know about you, but I had a long day. We're going to leave. And we'll come back to finish the paintings tomorrow afternoon. Have a safe trip home."

Amanda shoot up, and walked fastly to her car. "Bye Amanda." Amber called after her.

"Bye Amber." She shouted back, not looking back.

The car ride was very stressful, every moment passing by made Amanda think that she was a moment closer to moving. She didn't know exactly which moment she was moving though. Which made it so much worse, and even more nervous.

By the time she pulled up, she was ready to go insane, and start shouting. "Mom!" She called, walking into the house. She stopped in her tracks seeing her mom had already began the packing process.

She searched through the house, looking for her mother. She found her in a kitchen, where she lightly kicked a box aside, so she could walk into the room. "Be careful with that!" Her mother shouted.

"Mom? When exactly are we moving?"

Her mom sat up, and looked at her, "I thought I told you. At the end of this week."

Amanda's heart sunk, 'The end of the week?' Today was Thursday. "This week?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Amanda looked down at her mother, with a glare on her face. She walked away, not saying another word.

----------------

Kyle was sitting in his bathtub, looking at all the art he had created in the past few weeks. At least that hadn't changed much.

He heard someone walk into his room, and saw Amanda looking at him, a weak smile plastered onto her face. "Hey." She mumbled.

"Hey." He said, welcoming her into his bathroom. She smiled, and laid down right next to him. She cuddled by close to him, and took the scent that was Kyle. "I'm sorry." He said, sounding rather sad.

"For what?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"For the way I've treated you lately. And how I've been kind of ignoring talking to you. I was just... I don't know... there really isn't an excuse for the way I've been treating you. I'm sorry Amanda." He looked down at her, and she looked up at him.

"You're so sweet. And don't you even think twice about that. I understand. Lori was missing. You were under a lot of pressure."

"It doesn't seem like it was just this week though. It feels like I've been sensing something bad is happening so I just kind of shut you out." Amanda gulped loudly. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy."

After a pause of silence, Amanda said, "Kyle. I have something to tell you."

"Is everything ok Amanda?"

She shut her eyes, and a tear rolled down her face. "I wish I could say it was."

"What's going on?" He asked, sitting up, and holding her in his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked, as more tears rolled down her face.

"We're... we're... moving..." She began to ball.

"That's not bad. Where are you moving to?"

"All... all... all I know is that... that... that... it's five hours away."

"What?"

"Five hours." She mumbled, diving her face into his chest.

"It's going to be ok." Kyle said, stroking her hair. "Everything is going to be ok." He was unsure of it himself. And a single tear rolled down his face.

**(YAY! I actually like it. Reviews pretty pretty please.)**


	16. Bitter Nonsweet Goodbyes

A few hours later Kyle was just laying in his bathtub. 'Moving? Tomorrow?' It was so strange. And he couldn't even began to imagine his life without her. It scared him. 

His plan was to hang out with her as much as possible tomorrow. He was excited for the day to come, but also didn't want it to come. One minute of good times with her, was just another minute closer to not being able to be with her anymore. Kyle had never thought this way before, it was weird.

He feel asleep, dreaming of Amanda. He loved to dream. It took him away from reality. And the way dreams worked were amazing to him. He was very much interested in them.

When he woke up, for a second he had completely forgotten about Amanda moving. But the instant he shifted he remembered the night before. Her crying with her face in his chest. And him doing the same, which was very rare. He sighed loudly.

He got out of his bathtub, and began to get dressed. He wore green, which was the color Amanda liked most on him. Looking at the image that was on his mirror, he was surprised how tired he looked. Maybe he didn't sleep as well as he thought he had.

Avoiding breakfast, he left the house as soon as he could. He wanted to get to Amanda's sooner than usual. He knocked on the front door, and was lucky when Amanda opened the door instead of her mother. "Hey Amanda." She looked even more tired than Kyle felt or looked.

"Hey Kyle. What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to hang out with you longer." He smiled weakly.

"Well you're lucky. Mom went in early for her last day of work." She grabbed his arm, and pulled him inside. "I was in the middle of finishing my breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks though."

She shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table, and Kyle sat down across from her. He just stared at her eating, which made her feel very awkward. She looked up, "Kyle? Why are you staring at me eating?"

"I just... don't want you to leave..."

She looked down at her bowl of ceral, and put some in her spoon, then watched as it slowly fall out of the spoon. "I don't want to leave either."

They both just stared at the table until Amanda said, "I need to go brush my teeth. Want to come upstairs with me?"

"Sure." He said, following her into the kitchen as she talked.

She filled her bowl with water, and set it in the sink. Then she started off towards the stairs. Kyle followed her. She stepped into the bathroom, and grabbed her toothbrush, and squeezed some toothpaste on it. Kyle watched as she began to brush her teeth, going back and forth, back and forth. In a weird way she was very gracefully with the way she did it.

When she spit her final spit of toothpaste and had already rinsed her mouth, she looked over at Kyle. "Were you watching me brush my teeth?"

"In a way, it was beautiful the way you did it."

She turned her head to the side, "That's kind of a weird thing to think." She said, laughing.

"I can't help it."

She smiled, and then grabbed his hand. They started down the stairs. Amanda locked the front door as they walked out, and sat in her car. But then Amanda started to cry, she had just then thought about how this was going to be the last time she drove with Kyle to school. He put his hand on her hand which was on the wheel. "What's wrong?"

"It's the last time I'll be driving with you to school. It scares me." She closed her eyes tightly as more tears began to pour of her closed eyelids.

"Amanda this won't be our last day together, I promise."

Her head shifted over to him, and she weakly said, "How do you know? My mother may not let me over here." He gave her a look, he knew she could get away from her mother if she really wanted to. "I know. I know." Amanda replied.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and she began to start her car. "If we don't leave now, we'll be late." She said, making sure to stay focused on the road.

Kyle watched her as she nervously started to drive. Making sure to keep the tears back. Which was very hard to do.

After about ten minutes, they drove up to the school. "Ready to go?" Kyle asked.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm ready. I just hope I don't end up crying."

"Crying isn't a bad thing Amanda. Sometimes it's just good to let it out."

She sighed again. "This is so messed up. I can't believe I have to leave you." She said as they got out of the car. "I don't want to leave you. My life is going to be completely different."

Kyle grabbed her into a hug, and rubbed her back. "You'll be fine. We'll be fine. Sometimes change is a good thing."

She looked up at him, "Kyle... I don't know how to say this... but..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think we'll be able to make it without seeing each other."

He looked at her, confused. "But we still have weekends."

"Kyle. You can't expect us to drive five hours every weekend."

"But we..."

"I know. I hate this too. But honestly... we can get back together when I move back. Which I probably will after I graduate." Kyle kept on looking at her, speechless. "Kyle?"

"I have to go." And he walked off to his first class.

---------------------------

The rest of the day was a complete drag for Kyle. He couldn't think of anything else. As weird as that seems. He was so stuck on Amanda breaking up with him. It was the most heart breaking thing he had ever experienced. And now he knew why people were so depressed when it happened.

At the end of the school day Kyle walked over to Amanda's car. Not knowing what to fully expect. "Hi." She said, walking slowly up.

"Hey." He said as she unlocked his door.

He slipped into his car seat, and looked over at Amanda getting into hers. "How was your day?" She awkwardly asked him.

"It was alright. Yours?"

She started the car, "It was ok I guess. A little emotional. You know, with it being my last day and all."

"Yeah." He said, and turned his head to look out the window at the passing trees, and streets.

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence, which they both hated. But as Amanda pulled into her driveway, she expected Kyle to be willing to hang out. But as soon as she got out of her car, she could already clearly see Kyle fastly walking over to his house. She stared after him until she couldn't see him anymore.

She sighed loudly. She couldn't believe he was just leaving like that. Without even saying bye. Maybe he was taking his whole breaking up thing harder than she had expected him to.

Then before she knew it, she was flopped onto her bed, crying. It was going to be so hard to leave. Especially with Kyle like this. She was leaving tomorrow. She couldn't believe he was acting this way, now. At a time like this. It kind of made her mad. Which was rare.

------------------------

The next morning Amanda woke up with tears staining her cheek. She rubbed off the gross feeling, and sat up. She then realized that today was the day she was moving, and she now had to finish her packing.

She stood up, and began packing the few things that she hadn't packed. She could hear loud noises outside of the house, and she walked over to her window. Outside her mother was talking to the driver of a moving truck. "I can't believe this is really happening to me." She said outloud.

That same morning Kyle woke up with a hurting heart. Which he found weird that the feeling of that was still there. Amanda was leaving, that was final.

He walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Lori walked into the the room, and sat down at the kitchen table. "Why aren't you over at Amanda's?" She asked, eager sounding.

Kyle looked over at her, "Because I don't want to deal with it right now."

"You don't want to deal with it right now? She know she's moving today right?"

The words hurt him. "Yes. Yes I do know that." And after making toast, he walked back to his room, mad at Lori for bringing it up.

The hours passed by very slowly, yet very quickly at the same time. While Kyle was laying in his bathtub, being down, Amanda was packing like a crazy animal. She was disappointed that Kyle hadn't come over yet. Especially since there was only one more hour before she left.

During the final hour of Kyle doing nothing both Lori and Josh pilled into his room. "What are you still doing here?" Josh asked, with his arms crisscrossed.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked, sitting up.

"Are you serious?" Lori began, "Amanda is moving in an hour, and you aren't going over there to hang out with her?"

"Why should I?"

"Because she's Amanda." Josh started, "Duh."

"She broke up with me yesterday, ok? I just don't want to see her." And he lay over on his side. His back to Lori and Josh.

Josh came around the tub though, "Ever think she did that because she didn't want to hurt you later on?"

"No." Kyle said, and turned to his other side. Only to find Lori right in his face.

"Just go over there. We all know she cares about you, just as much as you care about her. Now get out of that tub." She said, pulling on his arm, trying to get him up.

Kyle turned on his back. "No."

"Stubborn ass." Josh said. "You'll regret this later." And they both walked out of the room.

"Finally." Kyle thought.

But then after sitting there for several minutes, he decided they were right. Even if Amanda did break up with him, that didn't mean she still didn't care about him. Plus she was probably missing him just as much as he was missing her. So he got up and began to get dressed.

-------------------------

Amanda's tears were now fresh. As she packed her final clothes. Kyle hadn't come at all that day, and she decided she was going to go see him right before she left.

She was content on her quiet crying until she heard someone step into her room. She hoped it wasn't her mother, because right now all she wanted to do was scream at her. But when she turned around, she was happy to find that it was Kyle.

"Kyle." She said smiling, and walked over to him.

"Hi Amanda." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Don't say another word about it. I'm just glad you came." They smiled at each other. "Kyle..." She walked out of his arms, "I didn't mean what I said earlier. About breaking up. I thought I did. But I realized that I don't want to leave you. You're to great. Sure we won't see each other everyday, or even every weekend... but I know we can make it through." They lightly kissed each other.

"AMANDA!" They heard from downstairs, breaking their kiss. "WE'RE LEAVING IN A HALF HOUR!"

More fresh tears occured on Amanda's face. At first Kyle tried to push them all away, but after a while it was almost impossible. "We'll make it through." He said to her, and gave her another kiss.

The next twenty minutes was spend with Kyle helping Amanda move all her boxes to the truck. And then they had the next precious ten minutes alone together, talking. Kyle's favorite thing to do with Amanda.

The ten minutes went by so quick though. To quick. "I have to leave." Amanda said, standing up.

"Yeah." Kyle said, standing up too.

She ran into his arms, giving him the hugest hug he had ever been given. He hugged back, while tears poured out of both of their eyes.

Kyle grabbed her hand, and together they walked down the stairs, and out of Amanda's house. They turned to look at each other. "I'll come over next weekend." She said, while holding both of his hands.

"I can't wait till then." Kyle said with a weak smile.

One last time, Amanda ran into his arms, and Kyle gave her a kiss. The type of kiss that you want to never end. Then when they were done, they rested their foreheads against one another's.

"I'll miss you." Amanda whispered.

"I'll miss you too." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

"COME ON AMANDA!" Her mom yelled, getting into the driver's seat on the moving truck.

Looking at Kyle with sad eyes, Amanda walked over to the truck, and hopped into the seat. She stuck her head out of the window, and blew him a kiss. He weakly smiled. Then the truck started to drive away. "See you next weekend!" She yelled while waving, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"See you." He weakly said as the truck drove out of sight.

He sat down on her front deck steps. He sighed. He would see her soon, that he was sure of. Soon couldn't come soon enough.

He sighed one more time, then stood up, and started walking back to his house.

**(WOOT! I think that was an ok last chapter. At least it was a good length. My stories usually end with good length chapters. haha. Thanks guys for staying with me this long. Even though most the chapters weren't that great. Thanks for the good reviews anyway. Because there were some pretty good chapters. Hope you enjoyed my story enough. haha.)**


End file.
